


Discovering Little Sisters

by mymeanttofind



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymeanttofind/pseuds/mymeanttofind
Summary: Phillip is introduced to something he has never had before, family.





	Discovering Little Sisters

Being an only child had always been one of Phillips biggest upsets. He never got along with the boys at school, even less so at college in London. He was lonely, he couldn’t share his toys with a little brother, tell stories to a little sister at night. No, he was all alone. He would never have friends, be a big brother.

Day one of Barnum’s circus Phillip wore his best clothes, the image of a pink-haired trapeze girl from the night before had burned into his mind, and he was desperate to impress her. He stumbled into the building, tripping over everyone’s props, making a mental note to get them stored safer as he walked to the ring. Instead of being greeted by people training, he saw two little girls running after each other, their arms in the air as if they were trying to fly. Both donned pink wigs and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he saw them try to be Anne as she giggled from the corner next to W.D., both of them holding the ropes away from the girls, knowing they would try and climb them as soon as they let go.

“Helen! Caroline! Leave the poor Wheelers alone so they can rehearse!” A voice recognisable to Phillip as P.T. Barnum boomed through the building as Phillips' eyes flew up to see his new boss stood outside his office, a huge grin on his face only ever reserved for his daughters as they pouted but ran and sat down to watch the rehearsal. Barnum’s eyes scanned the room and soon landed on Phillip Carlyle, his so-called apprentice. Grinning he waved Phillip up who took the stairs two at a time to the office, his eyes frequently landing on Anne, eventually leading to him tripping up the stairs. The laughter that ensued from little Helen and Caroline made Phillip freeze in curiosity. Purposely tripping again, the girls laughed louder and louder and Phillips' face broke out into a huge grin, one similar to Barnum’s own when he had been talking to his daughters earlier. He could get used to that sound he decided as he walked into the office, and it turned out a 5-hour meeting.

When a weary Phillip and Phineas finally left the office, the whole Circus was out rehearsing the end song, the dance that their ringleader didn’t do. Before Phillip’s eyes could even land on Anne, he saw to his amusement the two girls stood on the bleachers singing and dancing to every move in their own special style.

“You should see the whole show tonight, you can sit with my children and wife when she arrives later.” Phillip barely had time to respond to the offer before Barnum was at the bottom of the stairs about to join in with the rehearsal. Inevitably Phillip’s eyes fell on Anne, a notion that went unnoticed by everyone but two little giggling girls. Little did Phillip know, how much those girls would become a part of his life, from little matchmakers with Lettie for him and Anne, to two souls that he could call little sisters, as he read them to sleep when Barnum was away. Yes, Phillip wouldn’t be lonely anymore.


End file.
